


Sam Winchester's Part Time Job

by Nowherewoman42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Sex Work, Stanford Era (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowherewoman42/pseuds/Nowherewoman42
Summary: Dean and John are working a hunt near Palo Alto and find out Sam is now a hooker, they aren't happy about it.
Kudos: 27





	Sam Winchester's Part Time Job

**Author's Note:**

> The finale inspired me to try and write some pre-series stories that I had written and never published.

John Winchester stared out the windshield eyes focused on nothing in particular. He was tired. The spirit he and his older son had been hunting had gotten the best of them, slamming John hard into the wall before going up in smoke. He shifted uncomfortably, already feeling the bruises forming along his back where he and the wall had collided. He would like to blame the tension in his shoulders on the blow, but he knew that wasn’t true. Being in Palo Alto was weighing heavily on the older hunter.

Deans voice broke the tense silence as he addressed the elephant in the room. “Dad, we are so close and we don’t have another hunt lined up. It would hardly take anytime.”

“Forget it Dean, your brother walked out, that was his choice.” John’s voice was harsher than he meant for it to be. He wanted nothing more than to visit his younger son, he was worried about him. The year between their fight and now had streaked John’s hair gray with stress. He was too stubborn to admit it though. Internally, he also feared another blowup if he tried to talk to Sam. It would be better to wait for Sam to make the first move towards home, he reasoned

Dean and John fell back into a silence as both watched the road stretching out before them. It was almost nightfall when John turned the impala into the parking lot of the “Easy Z’s Motel” and the two hunters piled out of their car and soon after into their rented room. 

John sighed and broke the silence between him and Dean. “I saw a diner about five blocks back, I’ll grab a couple burgers for us while you hit the shower.”

Dean nodded and stretched before heading into the bathroom. The motel was ancient as evidenced by the lack of water pressure, but scrubbing the smoke out of his hair still felt good and Dean was smiling to himself as he plodded out of the bathroom and back to his bed, that was until he heard voices coming from the room next door.

“Great, walls are paper thin, we’re going to hear them all night.” He grumbled under his breath, but one of the voice pinged something inside his mind, a familiar protectiveness he couldn’t clamp down. “No, it can’t be him.” Dean shook his head, reasoning his mind was playing tricks on him because of the early conversation about Sam. He leaned back onto the bed just as the voices from the other side of the wall began again.

“So Sammy, same deal as usual?”

Dean bolted upright. “It’s just a coincidence.” He repeated to himself. There was no way his brother was actually next door.

“Yeah, $150 for the hour, up-front.”

Dean’s eyes widened. That was definitely Sammy’s voice. Dean’s brain reluctantly began connecting the dots between “seedy motel room” and “$150 for the hour” but Dean refused to let that thought continue. There was no way his baby brother was doing that. Absolutely not. He almost had himself convinced when he heard the distinct sound of bodies tumbling onto a cheap mattress. That was it. Dean saw red and had crossed the room to the door in a second, flinging the door open and almost toppling his newly returned father in the process.

“What the hell Dean?” John shot out as his son continued passed him.

Dean didn’t even acknowledge his father’s voice though, instead he turned and placed a solid kick to the unstable door on the adjacent hotel room, which swung open with a crash.

“Dean, have you lost your mind!” John demanded storming in behind Dean but he froze in place when he saw his younger son half naked on the bed beneath a man who looked close to John’s age. 

Before John had snapped out of his stupor, Dean had the other man by his hair. “What the hell do you think you are doing with my brother!” He was fuming.

The other man was clearly caught off guard and unprepared for a fight. He had his hands up. “Hey man, I don’t want any trouble, I’m going I’m going.” He retreated as quickly as he could, scooping his shoes off the floor as he fled, barely dodging a still confused John Winchester as he left.

“Dean? Dad? What are you doing here?!” Sam stammered out, quickly moving to rebutton his jeans and pull on his shirt in a vain attempt of hiding the obvious.

“I could ask you the same thing Sammy. Why are you in some shithole motel room, letting some guy pay to get his jollies off with you?” Dean was furious but his eyes revealed his true feelings of fear. His mind raced of how Sam could end up here. Dean grabbed his brother and began to drag him out of the room. 

“Dean, Dean let me go, let go of me. What are you doing?” 

“Get caught up in something bad little brother? Need the money for drugs?” 

John finally found his voice. “How long have you been doing this.” His tone was monotonous and low with shock.

“Dean, no, nothing bad. I’m not some addict, desperate for a fix, I just needed some money for bills is all.”

“Then get a job like a normal kid, Sam! What if someone had hurt you? We’re on the other side of the country, we wouldn’t even know! I’m supposed to keep you safe, I can’t do that if you do stupid shit like become a hooker.” Dean was raving now.

“How long, Sam?” John repeated his question, part of him hoping the answer was “This was the first time” but knowing that it had likely been going on for quite a bit. 

Sam sighed heavily before answering. “Dean, I tried to get a job and couldn’t, bills kept piling up, I can defend myself fine so when I was approached, I agreed. Uh, I’ve been doing this for about 6 months.”

“6 months!” John shouted incredulously. 

“Sammy, why didn’t you call. I would have gotten you the money. You didn’t have to do this.” Dean pleaded.

“Dean, I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Well great job, Sammy, I’m definitely worried now!” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “This stops. Right now. Never again.”

“I-”

“Your brother’s right. No way this continues, Sam.” John commanded locking eyes with his youngest who was no looking sheepishly down at the floor.

“I’ll stop, I promise.” Sam said quietly.

John sighed. “It’s good to see you again, Sam.” He clapped his youngest son on the shoulder. Just then the three men heard the sounds of the angry motel owner coming up the stairs demanding payment for the broken door. “Go down to the car with your brother, looks like we’ll be needing to find somewhere else to stay tonight.”

“Right dad, see you in a few.” Sam replied before walking away with Dean.

Dean sighed. “It is good to see you again little brother, but next time I run into you you better have your pants on.” He cupped Sam around the neck and led him to the care determined to do a better job of keeping an eye on Sammy from then on.


End file.
